yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Beetle Adventure Racing!/Notes/Securing the License Agreement 2
Name of xx: Electronic Arts Announces The Shipment Of Beetle Adventure Racing For The Nintendo 64. REDWOOD CITY, Calif.--(BUSINESS WIRE)--March 23, 1999-- Revolutionary New Title Featuring The Award-Winning New Beetle Offers The Best Of All Worlds In First Ever Adventure Racing Game Electronic Arts™ (Nasdaq:ERTS), the world's largest interactive entertainment software company, announces the shipping of Beetle® Adventure Racing, a revolutionary new interactive entertainment racing game developed exclusively for the Nintendo® 64 system. Electronic Arts (EA) licensed the rights to feature Volkswagen's award-winning New Beetle® in the game, which combines key gameplay features from the most popular interactive gaming genres. "Beetle Adventure Racing takes an innovative approach to how players engage in gaming by fusing the fun and explorative nature of the adventure genre with the intense and competitive excitement of the racing category," says Hanno Lemke, Senior Producer at EA. "Complementing the game's fun and over the top action is the highly appealing and distinctive New Beetle, a car which is fun and hip, recognized and loved the world over for its endearing personality and character, and which appeals to adults and kids alike." Unlike any other title currently available, Beetle Adventure Racing creates a new game category by combining cross category features, such as an array of action-packed adventure excursions with high-adrenaline racing elements. Game players race in the New Beetle while interacting not only with other opponents, but the environment as well, in the form of multiple routes, hidden areas and surprise short cuts. Adding to the breadth of the title is the ability to find and acquire power-ups such as "nitro" boxes for a short blast of speed, or bonus points cleverly placed about the tracks which, when found in the game's Championship Mode, awards the player with additional bonus items and game cheats. Beetle Adventure Racing features extremely crisp graphics and special effects, nitro-bursts for added car performance, intuitive car handling and control, customized cars and expansive 3-D areas to race on and explore. Each of the track environments has been designed so that players can drive and explore almost anywhere, including additional locales accessible only when players veer off the beaten paths. Another key feature of the title is the multi-player Beetle Battle mode in which up to four players can engage in competitive racing events inside nine unique battle arenas. Competition is quick, fun and intense as players strive to keep their Beetles' power meters full (depleted power meters cause cars to explode), while finding and collecting a series of colored lady bug icons. Once all the lady bug icons are obtained, racers have to find and cross the finish line while fending off opponents who are able to steal lady bugs from the other players and cause havoc. For instance, players who acquire certain power-ups will be able to fire off special rockets that steal their opponents' lady bugs, or even handicap their opponents by inverting their screens upside down forcing them to race upside down as though they were on the ceiling. Enhancing the game's uniqueness is the fun of driving the distinctly shaped, highly acclaimed New Beetle from Volkswagen. Motor Trend Magazine recently announced the selection of the New Beetle as the '99 Import Car of the Year. In naming the winner, Motor Trend applauded the New Beetle's artful styling, outstanding value, excellent safety designs, roomy interior, fine-tuned suspension and inviting, fun-to-drive nature. Beetle Adventure Racing was co-developed by Paradigm Entertainment and Electronic Arts Canada and is being published by EA worldwide. Additionally, the game will have Rumble Pak™ and Controller Pak support, and will carry an "E" (Everyone) ESRB rating. Suggested MSRP is US$49.95. More information can be found on the EA product web site: http www beetleadventure com. Paradigm Entertainment, Inc. is an emerging leader in interactive game development, receiving high praise for the 3D technology and attention to detail featured in its games. The privately held, Dallas-based company has been creating entertainment applications for home and location-based entertainment since 1992. More information about Paradigm can be found on the Internet at http www pe-i com. Electronic Arts, headquartered in Redwood City, California, is the world's leading interactive entertainment software company. Founded in 1982, Electronic Arts posted revenues of more than $1.1 billion for calendar 1998. The company develops, publishes and distributes software worldwide for personal computers and advanced entertainment systems. Electronic Arts markets its products under seven brand names: Electronic Arts, EA SPORTS™, Maxis™, ORIGIN™, Bullfrog™ Productions, Westwood Studios™ and Jane's® Combat Simulations. More information about EA's products and full text of press releases can be found on the Internet at http www ea com. -0- Note to Editors: Electronic Arts, EA SPORTS, Maxis, ORIGIN, Bullfrog and Westwood Studios, are trademarks or registered trademarks of Electronic Arts in the United States and/or other countries. Jane's is a registered trademark of Jane's Information Group Ltd.. Volkswagen trademarks design patents and copyrights are used with the approval of the owner. Nintendo 64, and Rumble Pak are a trademarks of Nintendo of America, Inc. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners.